justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Non
|Image=Non.JPG |Realname= |Aliases= |Identity= |Species=Kryptonian |Nationality= |Base=Phantom Zone |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair= |Marital= |Occupation=Former Kryptonian Scientist |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 010}} Non is a former Kryptonian scientist who was lobotomised for speaking out about his belief that the planet was doomed to destruction and then banished to the Phantom Zone when he was used by General Zod as part of his failed coup. History Scientific Work The origin of Non actually dates back to the story of an earlier Kryptonian scientist named Jax-Ur. Jax-Ur's unorthodox research into interstellar space travel caused the destruction of Krypton's moon – an act that also caused the seeming destruction of the Kryptonian lunar colony, Kandor. As a result, the Kryptonian Science Council appointed the distinguished scientist, Non, to study atmospheric anomalies. Along with his best student, Jor-El, Non discovered that Krypton's sun had become unstable. Analyzing the research, they discovered that Krypton had less than ninety days before the sun's instability caused the planet's ultimate destruction. They addressed their concerns to the Kryptonian Science Council, but they were met with scorn and derision. Clashes With Kryptonian Council Citing them for the illegal act of heresy, the Science Council sent the militaristic Defense Council to arrest Non and Jor-El. Among the arresting officers was General Zod and his lieutenant, Ursa. Non and Jor-El's punishment was light, but they were warned against causing a global panic by spreading such sensationalized findings. Jor-El chose to obey the council's wishes, but Non could no longer keep silent. He began speaking publicly to anyone who would listen, spreading the word that Krypton was doomed. In a short amount of time, General Zod and Ursa learned that Non was absolutely correct. They defected from the Kryptonian Defense Council and joined Non's cause. The Kryptonian Science Council eventually caught up with Non’s followers and apprehended them. Non was lobotomized and turned into a brutish, mute savage. Role In Zod's Coup General Zod was outraged. He decided to continue Non’s work, determined to take control of the planet Krypton – if only to save it from itself. He tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El, but Jor-El refused. He wanted to save Krypton as well, but he was not prepared to throw his lot in with insurrectionists. The Science Council captured Zod and Ursa, and were prepared to sentence them to death. Jor-El argued on their behalf, and convinced the Council to adapt a more humane means of punishment. Jor-El had discovered an inter-dimensional reality known as the Phantom Zone. He exiled Non, Zod and Ursa into the zone where they existed as insubstantial ghosts that would never age and never die. Zod swore revenge against Jor-El for betraying him, and promised that he would strike back against both him, and his family. Imprisonment Non and the others remained in the Phantom Zone for many years, but eventually they found a means to escape and made their way towards Earth. Following Zod's leadership, Non found himself in conflict with Jor-El's son, Kal-El, better known to the rest of the world as Superman. At the end of this battle Non was banished once again to the Phantom Zone until 2035 Appearance Non is a slouched troglodyte of a man, his once hearty frame now appearing somewhat ape-like. Visible around his forehead are scars and stitches from the enforced lobotomy he received for his thought-crimes. He often has a scraggy beard, as he cannot shave himself. (Ursa periodically takes pity on him and "makes him look decent".) On his escape from the Phantom Zone he was still in Kryptonian prison outfits: grey jumpsuit with his family crest, a black trenchcoat and orange glasses to protect his eyes from the Phantom Zone's effects. Powers Non has a broad range of powers brought about by his Kryptonian physiology: while exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, he is able to photosynthesise that energy and use it for a variety of exceptional gifts: * Superhuman Strength * Invulnerability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Senses * Heat Vision Non's powers fade if he finds himself under the glare of red sunlight, including if simulated technologically. He also finds his powers fading if exposed to Green Kryptonite, and the radiation from that rock is fatal if large doses are exposed over a prolonged period of time. In addition to the above weakness, Non's invulnerability does not protect him from magic. Spells and enchanted items bypass his normal hardiness, though the rest of his powers remain intact. Allies and Enemies Allies * General Zod, fellow Phantom Zone prisoner * Ursa, fellow Phantom Zone prisoner Enemies * Superman, son of Non's jailer Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians